csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Wumpa Fruit
Wumpa Fruit are a fictional kind of that appear in the video game franchise Crash Bandicoot. They are Crash Bandicoot's favourite food and a common object in all the Crash Bandicoot games. In all platformers from Crash Bandicoot to the Crash Bandicoot: N. Sane Trilogy, collecting 100 wumpa fruit will give Crash an extra life. In Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage, Crash instead has infinite lives and certain amounts of wumpa fruit are needed to access some levels and buy trading cards. CTR: Crash Team Racing, Crash Nitro Kart, and the Nitro Fueled remaster of Crash Team Racing use wumpa fruit to "juice-up" the weapons that players pick up throughout a race or during a battle. In Crash Bash, wumpa fruit serves as either health or speed boosts, like in the Crash Dash mini games. In Crash of the Titans, they are used to replenish health. There is also golden wumpa fruit that gives the player lives. They are obtained when the player sacrifices a titan to a large mojo sphere or when a spybot is destroyed. In Crash Bandicoot: Mind over Mutant, golden wumpa fruit extend Crash's health bar when collected. There are 14 golden wumpa fruit in this game, and each can only be collected once. During Doctor N. Gin's boss fight in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, Crash launches wumpa fruit at N. Gin's mech to damage it. If Crash spins at any wumpa fruit, they will fly away, but if Crash slides into them, they will be collected normally. Wumpa Fruit reappear in Skylanders: Imaginators, and they only appear in the Thumpin' Wumpa Islands level. They now have a sparkly effect surrounding them, and are found on paths and in different types of crates. Unlike the Crash Bandicoot games, when collected they will give the current Skylander one piece of gold. In most games, losing a life, dying in any context or failing a challenge often causes the current amount of wumpa fruit collected upon entering an area to be instantly lost, as they will be visually subtracted from Crash's wumpa fruit count on the HUD. Information The following information is taken from the Crash 2 instruction booklet. "Collect 100 pieces of Wumpa Fruit and earn a free life (1-up)." Appearances *''Crash Bandicoot'' *''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back'' *''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped'' *''CTR: Crash Team Racing'' *''Crash Bash'' *''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex'' *''Crash Bandicoot XS: The Huge Adventure'' *''Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced'' *''Crash Nitro Kart'' *''Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage'' *''Crash Twinsanity'' *''Crash Tag Team Racing'' *''Crash Boom Bang!'' *''Crash of the Titans'' *''Crash Bandicoot: Mind over Mutant'' *''Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken'' *''Skylanders: Imaginators'' *''Crash Bandicoot: N. Sane Trilogy'' *''Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled'' Trivia *In Crash Bandicoot, if players happen to leave Crash standing for too long, Crash will hit himself with a wumpa fruit, revealing purple juice. However, this has been retconned from Crash Tag Team Racing onward, with the juice being yellow instead, but it goes back to being purple in the Crash Bandicoot: N. Sane Trilogy. *In Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, if players leave Crash standing for a while, he'll start juggling a wumpa fruit or pull one out of his ear. *They have a strong resemblance to s or es, and their colours have a strong resemblance to apples or es. **In the Japanese versions however, wumpa fruits are called "apples" instead. **Also in the Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken manga series (which also refers to them as apples due to again, being in a Japanese-setting), Crash's love for wumpa fruit has been expanded upon, to the point of accepting a bribe from Cortex (along with forgetting what he was doing at first), or getting overly excited for finding a huge wumpa fruit. *Wumpa Fruit were originally supposed to be appear in Crash Tag Team Racing as collectibles. *The first grand prix of CTR: Crash Team Racing and Crash Nitro Kart is called the Wumpa Cup. *Wumpa Fruit are just like coins from the Mario series and rings from the Sonic series, as they can be collected and getting 100 gives an extra life. **In Crash of the Titans, wumpa fruit is instead used to restore health; this can be a relation with , where when getting any rings as the werehog can replenish his health. *The first part of the name, "wumpa", might be a pun on the word "wampum", which is a word meaning money. Coincidentally enough, there are some games where wumpa fruit are used as currency. Gallery Crash Bandicoot Wumpa Fruit.png|Wumpa Fruit in Crash Bandicoot Wumpa Crash.png Wumpa Crash Bandicoot.png Wumpa Crash 1.png Wumpa Fruit Crash Bandicoot.png Wumpa Fruit Crash.png Wumpa Fruit Crash 1.png Crash 1 Wumpa.png Crash Wumpa.png Crash 1 Wumpa Fruit.png Crash Bandicoot Wumpa.png Crash Wumpa Fruit.png Crash Bandicoot 1 Wumpa.png Crash Bandicoot 1 Wumpa Fruit.png Wumpa Fruit Crash Bandicoot 1.png Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back Wumpa Fruit.png|Wumpa Fruit in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Crash Team Racing Wumpa Fruit.png|Wumpa Fruit in CTR: Crash Team Racing Crash Bandicoot The Wrath of Cortex Wumpa Fruit.png|Wumpa Fruit in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Wumpa Fruit Crash Bandicoot The Wrath of Cortex.png Wumpa Fruit Wrath of Cortex.png Wumpa Fruit The Wrath of Cortex.png Twinsanity Wumpa Fruit.png|Wumpa Fruit in Crash Twinsanity Crash Twinsanity Wumpa Fruit.png Twinsanity Crash Wumpa Fruit.png Crash Team Kart Racing Wumpa Fruit.png|Wumpa Fruit in Crash Team Kart Racing, a fictional Crash Bandicoot game made up by C.Syde65 ]]'' Wumpa Fruit Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy.png|Wumpa Fruit in the Crash Bandicoot: N. Sane Trilogy Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages Category:Crash Bandicoot Pages Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Crash Bash Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced Category:Crash Nitro Kart Category:Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Crash Tag Team Racing Category:Crash Boom Bang! Category:Crash of the Titans Category:Crash: Mind Over Mutant Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Category:Dansu! De jump! Na Daibouken Category:Fruits Category:Special Items Category:Items